Sweet Lies
by Tama Hachi
Summary: Quels sont les vrais sentiments de Yato envers son ami Tenma ? Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Meiou Shinwa : PoV Yato - Spoils chp. 142


**Un ptit OS, vraiment très très court sur les sentiments de Yato à l'égard de Tenma. Le chapitre 142 m'a carrément inspirée vu la scène beaucoup trop ouverte au shônen-ai que nous offre Teshirogi O_O C'était un coup bas envers mon cerveau perverti. Donc voilà, je me suis basée sur ce passage pour la fin. Tout le reste sont les états d'âme de la ptite Licorne. Je pense et j'espère surtout avoir fait un Yato assez IC.**

**Otanoshimi kudasai ! ^0^**

* * *

><p>« <em>Je t'ai haï, Tenma… <em>»

[…]

Dès l'instant où je posai les yeux sur lui, je sentis qu'il était spécial. Fougueux, insouciant, sincère et spontané, il était né sous une bonne étoile. L'armure de Pégase lui était prédestinée, tout comme le chemin qu'il allait suivre. Tel l'étalon blanc déployant fièrement ses ailes pour entourer et protéger ses idéaux, il se dressait si noblement aux côtés d'Athéna que c'en était écœurant. Il n'avait rien de plus que les autres… rien de plus que moi. J'étais devenu comme lui, un cheval aussi orgueilleux et pur, plein d'ambitions et prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la justice. Mais lui avait ce que je n'aurais jamais : des ailes imposantes, pleines de prestance, puissantes et capables de pourfendre les cieux. Moi, j'étais un pauvre herbivore privé de ciel, ayant pour seule arme une maigre corne me forçant à me courber face à l'ennemi tant méprisé, et pour seul paysage le bleu inaccessible qu'il avait conquis, me forçant à lever les yeux pour contempler son arrogante insouciance.

« Quelqu'un comme lui ne pourrait jamais comprendre. » me disais-je. Ce jour-là, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le laisser mourir de la main de son ami Hadès, les laissant régler leurs affaires divines entre êtres aux destins si spéciaux. Pourtant, j'étais descendu aux Enfers pour le ramener chez nous. Pour l'amour d'Athéna, et pour personne d'autre…

Ses sourires agaçants, ses réflexions puériles, rien en lui n'éveillait ma sympathie. Il semblait juste être un petit Saint gâté par sa déesse, cette divinité dont le regard n'avait jamais daigné se poser sur moi. Pourtant, j'avais ramené son âme sur terre pour le sourire de notre déesse, un sourire qui ne me serait jamais destiné. J'essayais toujours de garder ces songes enfantins pour moi, enfouissant ces désirs emplis d'égoïsme au plus profond de mon être. Chaque rire qui lui était adressé me déchirait le cœur. Et il le piétinait sans aucun scrupule en s'éloignant toujours plus de nous autres, simples Chevaliers de Bronze. Nous devions lui servir de piliers pour gagner cette Guerre Sainte, et en tant qu'appui banal et dispensable, je faisais briller la constellation de Pégase en dépit de la mienne, me blottissant honteusement dans son ombre, espérant pouvoir en calquer des ailes illusoires.

Il déversait cette arrogance qui lui était propre sur le Sanctuaire, à travers une fausse joie de vivre, un faux bonheur qui les bernait tous. « Ce mec me rend malade… »

Ce ne furent qu'après de nombreuses épreuves endurées à ses côtés que je compris que ce sentiment doucereux qu'il répandait était l'« amitié ». Sa façon de tisser des liens était candide, presque trop parfaite pour être innocente. Malgré cela, je finis moi aussi par tomber dans ses filets, comme une proie facile s'offrant d'elle-même au prédateur.

- Le ciel finit par dompter la terre -

_Il rejetait notre lien au début._ C'était peut-être moi le fautif. Car le cheval ailé m'offrit de ses plumes et m'aida à construire mes propres ailes pour prendre mon envol et me permettre de combattre à ses côtés, le regard fixe rivé sur l'horizon de notre avenir.

La jalousie de sa destinée si parfaite ne m'avait pas quitté, mais je commençais à mieux comprendre les souffrances qu'il avait endurées et à voir plus clair dans son cœur embrumé et meurtri par les ténèbres d'Hadès. C'était son image qui me venait à l'esprit à l'évocation du mot « ami », si bien que je me surprenais de temps à autres à réfléchir à la nature et à la solidité de notre lien. Il était l'allégorie même de l'amitié à mes yeux.

[…]

En me retournant, trop attaché à mon passé, je t'ai vu Tenma, parmi les visages des gens qui m'étaient chers. Peut-être depuis le début étions-nous amis, et c'est moi qui m'étais refusé à l'admettre, trop fier et refermé sur ma propre bêtise… J'ai enfin compris.

Merci Pégase.

_Merci Tenma…_

Il saisit le visage brûlant de son camarade. La chaleur de ce contact réchauffa ses mains pierreuses condamnées à s'immobiliser à jamais. Les paumes des mains tremblantes de Tenma apaisaient son esprit sombrant dans l'inconscience. La sensation si douce que lui provoquait ce toucher commençait à disparaître pendant que son corps se figeait et se glaçait. Échangeant ses dernières paroles d'espoir avec l'ultime personne qu'il chercha à protéger, il sentit juste l'humidité ardente d'une unique larme venant rencontrer sa peau pourtant insensible.

« Tu dois continuer à aller de l'avant Chevalier Pégase, pour nous tous. »

_Continue toujours d'avancer Tenma, pour moi._


End file.
